Happy Babysitting
by ESAFIBUB
Summary: Apa yang terjadi pada Uchiha Itachi disaat Naruto dan Sasuke kecil? RnR :D


**Disclaimer :** Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto-Sama. Pinjem karakternya buat dimainin.

**Rated :** K+

**Character(s) :** Uchiha Itachi, Baby! Naruto, dan Baby!Sasuke.

**Warning :** AR, OOC, BabySitter!Itachi, Baby!Naru dan Sasu, mungkin typo.

**Summary :** Uchiha Itachi, cowok cakep klan Uchiha, Ninja genius Konoha, dan Babysitter favorit para ibu.

xxx

**Happy Babysitting**

**Fanfiction by Gita Chibi**

xxx

Uchiha Itachi, ninja cakep Konoha, merasa ingin gantung diri di umurnya yang masih terbilang muda.

Mengapa begitu? Mari kita lihat keadaan Itachi sekarang. Cowok berumur 10 tahun ini sekarang sedang duduk di tatami ruang keluarganya, dengan wajah 'hidup susah mati muda tak mau', melihat dua bayi yang sedang merangkak dan bermain bersama dengan akrabnya.

Dua bayi itu, yang satu berambut hitam dengan warna mata yang serupa, kulit putih mulus seperti klan Uchiha yang lain, dan Itachi perkirakan akan menjadi cowok paling ganteng sedesa kalau sudah besar, adalah adik semata wayangnya, Uchiha Sasuke.

Bayi yang satu lagi, dengan rambut kuning terang persis warna pisang, juga mata biru sewarna dengan langit di luar sana, anak dari Yondaime Hokage yang semoga – Itachi sungguh berharap- kalau sudah besar akan bertingkah seperti Ayahnya yang kalem, bukan Ibunya yang hiperaktif, Uzumaki Naruto.

Brak!

Itachi langsung terbangun dari lamunannya dan melihat asal bunyi tersebut. Dilihatnya, Naruto yang mencoba berdiri dan langsung terjatuh di tatami dengan kepala duluan. Yang pertama dipikirkan Itachi ketika melihat wajah Naruto sekarang adalah,

'Oh, sial. Jangan nangis lagi, jangan nangis, jangan!'

Sayang, pikirannya tidak sampai ke otak Naruto. Bayi berumur beberapa bulan itu langsung menangis di tempat. Membuat Sasuke yang ada didekatnya ikut menangis. Juga Itachi yang langsung facepalm melihat adegan itu. Sungguh, dia ingin segera gantung diri di pohon terdekat. Mengapa juga harus dia yang menjaga kedua bayi ini?

Oh, ya. Dia ingat. Ibunya dan Sasuke, Wanita cantik berambut hitam, Uchiha Mikoto. Juga Istri dari Yondaime Hokage, wanita cantik (tapi menakutkan, batin Itachi), Uzumaki Kushina. Kedua wanita ini adalah teman dekat, dan setelah lama tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama, mereka memutuskan untuk bertemu sesama ibu.

Tidak lupa, mereka melimpahkan tugas menjaga anak kepada para korban.

Yang pertama jadi korban tentu saja adalah suami mereka. Tapi karena Yondaime Hokage, Hokage paling cakep di sejarah Konoha, betapapun dia ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama anak laki-laki kesayangannya, itu adalah hal yang tidak mungkin. Mengingat tugas dan paperwork untuk Hokage yang bertumpuk bagaikan gunung di kantornya, bapak berambut pirang yang dicurigai mengidap son-complex itu hanya bisa menangis tersedu-sedu.

Ayah Itachi dan Sasuke, Uchiha Fugaku? Begitu dia mendengar kata 'jalan bareng Kushina' dan 'Bayi', Bapak polisi itu langsung mengoceh tentang kerjaan dan menghilang. Meninggalkan Itachi yang bengong karena hari itu mereka sedang libur dari misi dan berniat istirahat di rumah.

Yah, begitulah. Itachi yang tidak cukup cepat kabur dari Ibunya dan Kushina, dengan sangat terpaksa harus menjaga adiknya dan teman baik adikknya, Naruto.

Itachi menghela napas. Tangannya menggendong Naruto yang menangis, berusaha menenangkannya. Sasuke? Adik Itachi hanya diam melihat keadaan itu.

Berbeda dengan gosip yang beredar, Uchiha Itachi bukan Brother Complex. Oke, dia sangat sayang pada adiknya. Tapi bukan berarti dia terlalu cinta pada adiknya, overprotektif, dan akan melempar kunai pada siapapun yang berani menyentuh adiknya. Itu kerjaan Yondaime-sama menyangkut Naruto. Bukan dia, terima kasih.

Dilihatnya Naruto sudah tenang lagi, meronta minta diturunkan dari pelukannya. Itachi menurut dan menaruh bayi pirang itu di dekat Sasuke. Kedua bayi melanjutkan lagi bermain mainan yang ada. Sementara Itachi menenangkan pikirannya yang campur aduk.

Bukannya dia tidak suka menjaga kedua bayi ini. Tapi mengingat dia baru pulang setelah seminggu lamanya menjalankan misi di luar desa, Itachi –tentu saja- ingin haknya untuk istirahat. Bukan hak untuk menjadi Babysitter.

Tapi untungnya, kedua bayi tidak terlalu membuat masalah. Sasuke memang kalem dari sananya. Naruto memang agak rewel, tapi hari ini dia cukup tenang. Itachi merinding ketika mengingat kasus ketika Naruto dititipkan kepada Senpai-nya, Hatake Kakashi. Juga sepupunya, satu-satunya Uchiha yang tidak ada kata 'kalem dan tenang' di kamusnya, Uchiha Obito. Uugh, Itachi masih merasa kasihan pada Obito. Kombinasi tangisan bayi, popok, juga baunya itu berbahaya.

Tanpa Itachi sadari, kedua bayi mulai merangkak ke arahnya. Ketika cowok genius itu sadar, Naruto dan Sasuke sudah berada di depan matanya. Mereka duduk dengan wajah... serius? Entahlah, Itachi tidak akan pernah mengerti para bayi.

Dan tiba-tiba, kedua bayi tersenyum riang. Itachi yang masih syok karena perubahan mood yang mendadak, lebih kaget lagi ketika kedua bayi melompat dalam pelukannya. Cowok itu memutar otaknya, mengapa kedua bayi bertingkah laku seperti sekarang.

Tapi semua dugaannya langsung sirna ketika melihat senyuman Naruto dan Sasuke. Adiknya, yang bahkan walaupun masih bayi, jarang tersenyum itu, mengeluarkan senyum lembut. Sedangkan Naruto tersenyum bagai matahari dalam arti sebenarnya. Mengingat rambutnya yang memang mirip bunga matahari itu.

Itachi ikut tersenyum melihat kedua anak yang sedang berada dalam pelukannya. Mungkin menjadi Babysitter mendadak bukanlah hal yang buruk. Dia melihat lagi kedua bayi, tersenyum dan tertawa. Yup, tidak terlalu buruk.

**Finish~**


End file.
